


Regresar por Verónica Vanessa Venegas (C) 2012

by sscout



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cryogenics, F/F, Gen, Other, Religion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscout/pseuds/sscout
Summary: Una historia que escribí hace muchos años, sobre los peligros de la hibernación. I think the publishing date is my original date of finishing but I cannot be sure.





	Regresar por Verónica Vanessa Venegas (C) 2012

___________________________

Empezar Reproducción Automática...

___________________________

Mi nombre es Mauricio X., y morí en Otoño de 2037.

Puede que se pregunten porque no les digo mi apellido, pero si están escuchando esto no les extraña que haya muerto. Para 2037 cientos de miles de personas habían sido congeladas en animación suspendida, esperando el momento en que la ciencia médica avanzara lo suficiente para curarlas y descongelarlas, la mayor parte de estas personas vivían en EUA, algunas en Europa, Asia y el Lejano Oriente, pero algunos de nosotros veníamos de otros paises, afortunadamente si tenias suficiente dinero las compañias que se especializaban en esto no te rechazaban.

No fuí, por mucho, el último en ser congelado, pero por un giro del destino, si el primero en ser revivido, aunque eso, claro, es otra historia.

Cuando desperté en el hospital tuve uno o dos problemas psicológicos, ya saben, lo normal en estos casos (amenacé con matar a todo el mundo), afortunadamente los doctores entendieron que por un tiempo creí que estaba soñando, tuve aún más suerte en que todos los que me conocían cuando me pusieron a 'dormir' ya habían muerto, de hecho, solo mi bisnieta seguía viva de mi anteriormente numerosa familia, y ella todavía no había nacido en esa epoca. Ah, mi bisnieta..., la hermosa Beatriz X., la última persona con mi apellido, nunca pensé, al despertar, que podría sentirme orgulloso que alguien lleve mi sangre, mucho menos de una lesbiana, pero ella tiene un secreto, uno que ha logrado ocultarle a todo el mundo (excepto a mi claro), una sola mirada me bastó para darme cuenta de que es una sociópata, es decir, conoce la diferencia entre el bien y el mal pero no le importa. Ah, ya puedo saborear el ennegrecimiento de su alma. ¡Todas las cosas que le puedo enseñar!. Pero divago, otra vez...

Verás, mi querido/a compañero/a de armas, hemos despertado en un mundo muy diferente al que caminamos la última vez que estuvimos libres sobre la tierra, la ciencia ha conquistado el terreno que perteneció a la religión en las regiones más ricas del planeta, la Iglesia, sin embargo, todavía comanda una fracción del respeto y el poder que tuvo durante los milenios anteriores a nuestro 'despertar'. Esto, como podrás imaginar, es un problema, ya que tendremos que aguardar el momento oportuno antes de revelarnos, no tanto por miedo a que nos detengan, por supuesto, para cuando escuches este archivo 'terapéutico' (con todo y sus instrucciones en un lenguaje que ningún mortal vivo deberia reconocer), habrá cientos de nosotros, muchos en posiciones de poder o simplemente de riqueza (el dinero que dejamos atras al irnos a 'dormir' siguió, por supuesto, acumulando intereses a la espera de nuestro regreso). No, el peligro que representa la Iglesia es el de nuestros hermanos y hermanas que esperan al otro lado de la 'puerta' de la muerte.

Afortunadamente, casi todas las religiones del mundo han recibido con muy buenos ojos el que nos traigan de vuelta, así que son sólo los Católicos Apostólicos Romanos los que siguen resistiendose a nuestros generosos 'donativos' para declararnos (escucha esto): 'testigos de la misericordia de Dios'. En efecto, a excepción de algunos cientificos ateos, sólo la Iglesia continúa siendo escéptica de nuestros regalos. Y no es de extrañar, sin contar a los hipócritas que callan por nuestros generosos donativos, todos proclaman el dia que me levanté de entre los muertos como el día que la humanidad venció a la muerte por enfermedad (el que siga siendo incosteable para más del 97% de la humanidad es, claro, incidental).

No estoy seguro de que tan bien estás recibiendo mi mensaje, pero permíteme ser más explícito, en este momento hay más de 50,000 de nosotros esperando a ser despertados, y cada día cientos más son refrigerados 'hasta el momento en que la ciencia permita curarlos' si son descongelados. Si bien no necesitamos, técnicamente hablando, esperarlos a todos, si no somos discretos la Iglesia puede intervenir y hacer que todos esos maravillosos cuerpos sean arruinados. Ya que todo lo que se necesita para descomponer uno de esos cadaveres que esperan ser habitados y (re-)animados es exponerlos a la temperatura ambiente sin descongelarlos mediante un proceso muy cuidadoso, si TÚ no tienes cuidado y no pretendes que todavia eres humano cuando regreses del otro lado, la Iglesia podría ordenarle a sus agentes que destruyan todos los cuerpos que encuentren. Al tener todavía suficientes operativos en su nómina y dado el desafortunado hecho de que todas las facilidades donde las bolsas de carne que esperan un ocupante digno estan a nivel calle y ninguna tiene seguridad decente, te ruego hermano/a, piensa en los demás. ¡Compórtate! Sin importar tu anterior rango en las esferas infernales, todos debemos hacer un sacrificio, por lo menos hasta que la influencia de la Iglesia decaiga a tal punto que su intervención sea solo incidental y no pueda cambiar el resultado.

___________________________

Aún faltan de reproducir 10 minutos del archivo, ¿Continuar? (S)i/(N)o: N

Reproducción Terminada.

___________________________

Después de unos minutos Beatriz X. bajó el reproductor y trató de que el hombre de la Iglesia reaccionara.

-"¿Qúe pasará ahora, Obispo?"

El Obispo Panacounaris contempló apesadumbrado a la joven que tenía ante él, Beatriz Quezada Olivares era muy hermosa, y era en efecto, tanto una lesbiana como una sociópata. El reflexionó, una vez más, sobre el oscuro día que se cernía sobre su Iglesia, él sabía que 'Beatriz X.' obtendría lo que quería, la última Bula papal, el documento que la exoneraría de todos sus pecados, no solo pasados, sino los que cometiera en el futuro.

El no desconocía el poder que esta joven tendría, no solo financiero (sus espías habían confirmado que una vez muertos todos los demonios encarnados, esta niña monstruo heredaría el control del grupo completo, cerca de 200 de los hombres 'vivos' más ricos del mundo, que ya habían arreglado disponer de las vastas reservas monetarias pertenecientes a los más de 50,000 ilusos que habían dejado tan desprotegido su dinero al momento de su congelación), sino que, armada con una Bula papal, estaría pre-perdonada por cualquier crimen que quisiera cometer.

Era un momento intolerable, una agonía que no le desearía a su peor enemigo, y sin embargo, existía algo aún más terrible, sería su Santidad, Clemente XV, el hombre más bueno y generoso del planeta, quién tendría que borrar el nombre anterior y escribir el verdadero nombre completo de Beatriz X. ¿De verdad podría un simple Obispo hacer pasar por tal sufrimiento a un verdadero santo? Pero el no hacerlo... la única prueba de que el descongelamiento criogénico permite no la reanimación de la carne como los cientificos quieren creer, sino la invasión en la carne indefensa por parte los inmundos seres del Abismo, quienes finalmente habían logrado, con ayuda de los bienintencionados, aunque ignorantes ateos, atravesar la puerta que Nuestro Señor Jesucristo selló con su muerte...

Esto es insoportable, y sin embargo..., si él lograra engañar a esta joven, no con mala intención, ¡simplemente para evitar que su Santidad tuviera que firmar ese documento maldito!

Después de lo que en sus adentros el obispo pensó que era una eternidad, miró a la niña monstruo y le dijo: "Se hará como tú lo pides, hija, supongo que querrás estar presente cuando Su Santidad signe el documento..."

\- "No hay necesidad, Padre, en primer lugar, sería exponerme demasiado antes de que ustedes hagan su movimiento, además" - aquí ella lo miro a los ojos - "confio en usted."

Esta sonriendo... ¡esta malvada sabe que pensé en engañarla! ¡Maldita! ¡Y maldito sea yo por caer más bajo que una sociópata!

\- "Vete ahora hija, tengo que descansar..."

\- "No sin antes ordenar el asalto, por supuesto, ¿verdad Padre? Esta bién, me retiraré ahora" - aquí se postró sobre una rodilla y repitió la formula milenaria de sus ancestros - "su bendición, Padre."

El pobre Obispo, apesadumbrado, repitió la fórmula, creyendo que la joven se burlaba de él, pero condenado por sus votos a ser honesto - "Que te bendigan el Padre, el Hijo, y el Espíritu Santo, Amén."

Epílogo

El Obispo nunca supó (en vida) lo cerca que estuvo toda la operación de fracasar, si él no hubiera tenido intenciones honestas al dar esa bendición, los angeles que protegían esa reunión histórica (aunque tal vez no sagrada) no hubieran podido retener a los demonios que estaban escuchando hasta después de que se había cazado al último demonio y se 'echaron a perder' todos los receptaculos criogénicos a nivel mundial.

Tampoco supieron, ni él ni los involucrados en la operación, incluyendo al mismo Clemente XV, que Beatriz X. no necesitaba de esa Bula papal. Cautelosa desde pequeña, solo había pecado de pensamiento hasta que su tatarabuelo 'Regresó' (aunque había leído muchos libros para estar segura de que no la descubrieran cuando se decidiera a actuar), y después de percatarse de que Mauricio X. era en realidad un demonio, bueno, es una cosa planear asesinatos y torturas cuando solo te preocupa que otros humanos te castiguen, el saber de hecho que demonios y angeles, infierno y cielo existen, hay que ser muy tonto para seguir por ese camino sabiendo que el 'lugar de castigo' es real. ¿O no?

**Author's Note:**

> I hated one particular part which seemed very pedestrian to me but I didn't think I had time to fix it, I never ended up submitting it though, at least not that I can remember.
> 
> As an exercise to the reader, try to guess which part I hated, it shouldn't be hard. On the other hand I just skimmed it and I'd like to edit it some more...


End file.
